I Like My Boys Bleached
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Watch out boys! The girls are drooling over other guys now.


This fanfiction is dedicated to one of the best friends I have ever made over the internet, Emily! Aka Missy. :) Doesn't the title seem familiar? Smugsmug. Anyway, to not spoil anything in this story, I'll write an explanatory authors note at the end.

Enjoy!!! And without further protest...! (tsch, like there were any)

* * *

**I Like My Boys…Bleached**

The Naruto girls were traditional anime style shoving each other out of the way to get a good look of the computer screen. Sakura pushing Hinata's head down, Tenten shoving Sakura to the side, Temari jabbing her elbow toward Tenten so that she'd move over, until Ino took control over the whole situation and shoved everyone out of the way.

"Guys! My computer! MOVE! And, Stop shoving!" The blonde yelled in alpha tone.

The four other girls who stumbled to the floor dusted themselves off and gathered into a semi-circle behind Ino.

"We're watching this like civilized teenage girls, okay." Ino eyed each one.

They all nodded slowly.

"So what exactly is this about?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Ino found this video on YouTube with those boys from Karakura Town." Hinata told Tenten.

"The _hot_ boys from Karakura town." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, those hot foreign boys slash _celebrities_ that visited here a few weeks ago?" Temari smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Ino said typing away.

"Find it yet?" Sakura looked over her best friend's shoulder.

Ino hit enter as a smile formed in her face, "Yup! Got it!"

"Now we're just waiting for it to load." Tenten excitedly waited.

--

"The girls were all called to Ino's house…" Sasuke began suspiciously.

"I know…" Naruto said.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kiba wondered.

"They all ran there in elation." Shikamaru spoke.

"They're planning something…"

"Surprise attack?" Naruto grinned.

--

"PLAY IT, INO PLAY IT!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, I got. I got, Pinky!" Ino quickly replied annoyance evident in her tone.

The blonde grabbed her mouse and clicked the play button on the video. The intro before the actual slide played which read:

**Warning:  
This video maybe too sexy to handle.**

Reading that part alone had the 5 girls snickering like there was no tomorrow. A portion of 'Goodies by Ciara' played and when the pictures came out the girls began to go into fangirl mode. Squealing and the whole lot.

"Ehh megawd!" Sakura rolled her eyes backward, "Ichigooo!" She cooed.

"I know…!" Ino said with the same amount of fangirl pleasure, "so hot!"

"Chad." Temari giggled along with Sakura cooing a, "Renjiii!"

"Those abs!" Tenten practically drooled.

"Grimmjow!!!" Temari squealed immediately once more.

"Toshiro!!! SOOOO CUUUTE!" The girls all said together.

"homigad!" Ino suddenly gasped, "Shuhei Hisagi!" She let out.

"Kisuke Urahara!" Sakura squeezed Ino's arm.

"Uryuu Ishida, open shirt!" Tenten pointed to the screen practically screeching.

Another girlish sigh in unison. Hinata didn't want to say a word but she was blushing heavily. Her face was getting extremely hot. Of course, it was because it wasn't in her nature to be watching videos of hot guys, but also because…well they were really hot.

"Hot Damn!" Ino exclaimed licking her lips as a group photo was shown.

"You could say that again." Sakura nodded her head.

"Urahara!" Temari suddenly screamed, "Damn it! Call him! He's mine! Dibs!"

Then girls went into panic.

"Ichigo!" Sakura screamed.

"Uryuu Ishida!" Tenten called.

"Damn it!" Ino said.

"Toshiro…" Hinata faintly called.

Ino groaned. "Byakuya! No…Grimmjow!" Ino began rambling. Then the video came to an end and a redheaded boy came on screen, "No! NOVA!!!" the blonde yelled. "Call him!" She grinned.

"Damn! Forgot about Nova!" Sakura pouted.

Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

After the video, they played it again and tried to calm down on all the fangirlishness. Still, the sighs and 'ohmagawds' couldn't be helped.

That's when the boys walked in the room.

"Ichigo! Urahara! Uryuu!" They all heard the girls squeal.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke called their attention. The girls gasped and turned around to face 6 of their confused looking best guy friends. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara.

The girls pursed their lips. They didn't want to say anything.

From where the boys were standing, they could see a bit of what the girls were all fawning over.

"What the hell are you watching!?" Naruto squeaked.

The girls started to giggle. And that's when the boys came nearer and checked out the screen.

"Aww! Aww God!" The guys said backing up—shaking their heads; some covering their eyes.

"Those boys from that show Bleach?!" Neji exclaimed.

"Remember they had a crosscountry tour?" Ino asked the guys, "Signing autographs and everything."

"No." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"They're so hot." Sakura suddenly just blurted out. The guys all shot her a look. "Sorry." She covered her mouth.

After 15 whole minutes of arguing about how hot the Bleach boys were and the boys showing significantly how jealous they were (the Bleach boys were tall after all…) and much more arguments, they finally had the heat of the conversation die down.

"Okay! Everyone, please…leave my room." Ino requested as kindly as she could.

They bid her the usual 'thanks for having us here', 'invite us over again', 'let's do this again' (from the girls), and 'sorry Ino…', 'we'll make it up to you…', 'let's hang out sometime' (from the guys) as they exited her room.

"You." Ino stepped forward as the last person was about to step out her door. "Stay here." She said grabbing his arm.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sasuke?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Chick ambush?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, "We really haven't been doing anything, lately…I think it was the boredom that settled in." He explained.

Ino rolled her eyes then sighed, "Well…I can give you that." She sympathized.

Then it was silent for awhile.

"So, you really find those guys…you know…" Sasuke began.

"Hot?" Ino questioned.

Sasuke nodded. "Oh, hell yeah." The blonde breathed.

Sasuke flashed a look of disapproval. He opened his mouth to ask her a question but she beat him to it, "Yes, hotter than you." Ino grinned. Sasuke did the opposite, he pouted. "Especially Nova! Yum." Ino giggled, "Plus…he's like a ninja!"

Sasuke groaned in frustration.

Then Ino sighed, "As if I'll have a shot with t.v. stars like them, y'know…" she told him. Sasuke chuckled.

"At least you have a boyfriend who looks like a t.v. star, right?" Sasuke flashed a smile at her.

Ino laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"In your dreams." She shoved him lightly.

* * *

So?? What'd you think!? It was so fun to write this story. Especially for you, SIS! :D You're one the awesomest people ever! xD

**! H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y !  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

Once again.:) I hope you liked it.

So, I wont consider this a crossover because technically, I used the Naruto characters and then the Bleach characters were just like guest stars. Instead of using actual stars like I normally do (for example, I remember using Matt Damon one time) I made the Bleach cast the 'celebrities' here. So, technically the Naruto gang watches Bleach. Lol. It's a reality t.v. thing. Cuz, apparently I made Karakura town near Konohagakure. Oh! The video is an actual video made by the one and only birthday girl. :)

You might know her as the notorious—kidding, no, **the famous** _Missytalker_ on YouTube. She makes awesome amv's check them out. And please, if you like Bleach and this story, go check out the video. The title is I Like My Boys ((Bleached)) or if you don't know who characters I'm talking about, still go check out the video for yourselves to see how hot the guys are. :D

I do not own Naruto, that's Misashi Kishimoto's  
I do not own Bleach, that's Tite Kubo's  
I do not own YouTube, that's some rich bastard's who also owns Google  
I do not own The Video Mentioned in this story, that's Missytalker's/Emily's/Electric Fairground's  
I do however, own the idea of this story. :D Wee.

Review, please? :) **If my stories are going down the tube, I'd like to know**. So I'll finally shut the fuck up and stop writing!;)  
Well…as long as you liked it, sis! Let's go PPG sisters. Lol.

Xoxo, Buttercup. XD


End file.
